


You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by An_odyssey_to_write



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, aged up to high school age, uhhhh this was for a secret santa so kara this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_odyssey_to_write/pseuds/An_odyssey_to_write
Summary: Mike needed his and Wills first kiss to be perfect. He also wanted to make it clear that no matter what he was there for Will and will love him until the end.





	You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so this mess is dedicated to my secret santa. and like its barely a story but i really hope you enjoy this mess tbh....

Mike and Will, Will and Mike. from a young age they knew they were each others everything and on this cold December night Mike wanted to prove that even at 16 in the year 1986 Mike can and will make Will happy for the rest of his life. Mike wanted to be with Will for the rest of his life and they haven't even kissed yet. On December 23rd, Will invited Mike over for a visit. 

Mike was nervous, he had a ring in his pocket and a kiss to give Will. He knocked on the door and waited for a second, Will opened the door with a shy hello and hug, “ Merry Christmas babe” Mike said as he returned the hug Will giggled lightly and responded with Merry Christmas back. “What's the weather like outside, any chance the snow will stop?” Will asked. It was snowing quite hard and it seemed like it would never stop. “ No I don't think so Will” Mike responded as he walked into the house. “ oh well that's okay” Will said while taking Mike’s hand and leading him to his bedroom “ we need to talk” he said in a very serious tone. Mike gulped and nodded. ‘This is your time to shine now mikey don't chicken out ‘ Mike thought as he and Will took a seat on Wills bed. Mike took a look around Will’s bedroom, there was different art on the walls, art that was more sophisticated and painted rather than coloured using pencil crayons Mike noticed. “Will did you get a set of paints ?” he questioned, Mike was a little confused about that, wasn't christmas tomorrow? Will chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck “uhhhh actually I got them a little bit ago, I just decided to actually put up one of my paintings” Will turned to Mike and said “ We really do need to talk, I know you like me and I like you back. So….” mid sentence Mike knew exactly what Will wanted, he leaned in an kissed Will. He kissed the words right out of his mouth. Mike kissed Will and felt as if he was melting. He had done it he had kissed the most beautiful person ever. As they parted Will just looked at him in awe, and touched his mouth gently with his fingers “ Wow, um just wow Mike” Will then turned from his shocked state to kiss him again. Mikes hands curling around Wills waist as Wills hands cup his face gently. “ Will Byers” Mike said as they parted “Yes?” Will asked as Mike reached into his pocket and grabbed out the ring he had found at a pawn shop “I know we are sixteen and that was our first kiss but, I love you so much and it's not legal but i want to marry you so badly. Maybe not now but in the future Will Byers please” Mike wasn't sure if that was coherent or not but he just really badly wanted to be with Will for his entire life. Will had started to cry, he couldn't believe it. His best friend and more recently; the love of his life wanted to marry him. “ yes yes yes yes yes!!!!” Will shouted at him and grabbed his face and pulled Mike on top of him and kissed his face all over saying yes the entire time. “ okay okay I get it Will” Mike said laughing and struggling to get up. Will let him go and grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger. “ It fits perfectly” Will said looking at his finger in awe. “ Yeah it is” mike said with a similar loving tone. “ I really really love you Mike” Will said leaning into is now fiancé. Mike just looked at Will and kissed him again. “So are you going to become Will Wheeler?” Mike said with a laugh. Will shook his head and responded with “ No! that sounds like a bad comic book character! I much rather be Will Byers-Wheeler if anything” Mike grinned at that “ Will Byers-Wheeler and Mike Wheeler-Byers. Awesome” Mike could just picture them around 45, married, living in the suburbs with either a dog or cat and 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.


End file.
